Such a sweet lullaby
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Such a sweet lullaby in the last moments of one's life.


Meg had decided to join the boys in a final battle against the demons so they could close the gates. She had only joined them for Castiel, no other reason than to ensure his safety. And that's exactly what she had done, she had ensured his safety one last time. The battle was over, with the demons and for her. Though Castiel hadn't realized it, a demon had gotten in a lucky stab with an angel blade at some point and she wasn't going to survive this one.

Castiel's arms wrapped around her and gently pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the ground next to her. His crystal blue eyes stared down at her with pain and shock swirling in their depths. Her blood coated the angels hands as he held onto her, refusing to let go.

"Clarence no matter how hard you hold onto me, you can't keep me." Meg croaked out, staring up at the angel with dark and tired eyes. Sam and Dean stood behind the angel, watching her with surprise. What surprised Meg was the tear that slid out of his eye.

"Did you know?" He whispered, to most it would be a ridiculous question. Did you know you were going to die? But it wasn't in this situation, because in fact Meg had known. She wasn't sure how it happened but it had been a scene in her head for a few months and she knew it was real. Meg gave a painful nod, flinching as the small movement sent waves of pain down to the stab wound in her abdomen. He closed his eyes and shook his head, a new wave of pain dawning on his features as he opened his eyes.

"Why did you come then? You could have avoided it..." He said, but his voice trailed off as he stared at her. Meg gave him a slight, painful smile.

"You know better Castiel, I couldn't have even if I wanted to." She muttered, flinching in pain again. Shock flickered across his face at her wording, he tilted his head to the side as he stared at her, utterly confused.

"You...wanted this?" He said, a slight almost whimper of pain in his voice. He looked quite like a kicked puppy right now, abused and in shock.

"I wanted to save you." Meg corrected the angel who leaned down, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Castiel wouldn't be able to keep up the mental link for long but he began to show her what you could call a slide show of memories. All the times they were together, and as he did this he began to hum the song Carry On My Wayward Son to her as he showed her the memories from his point of view. Sam and Dean remained silent as they watched the angel and demon for the last time. The memories poured into Meg with his thoughts, questions he never asked, things he never said.

The faintest of smiles touched the demon's lips as she saw the memories, wishing she could stay in them forever. But Meg knew her time was coming to a close and she had to tell him, she had to tell him now. The memories finally ended and her vision cleared again, back to the bloody clearing in the forest around them. She leaned against his arms heavily, her strength seemed to seep out of her with the blood.

"Such a sweet lullaby my little tree topper." She murmured in an exhausted voice, resting her head against his shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment before she forced them back open, she still had to tell him.

"Don't leave me." He whispered in a choked voice as he watched her, desperation clouding his judgment for it was by far too late for her.

"Please listen Castiel, I don't have much time left and I have to tell you something." She murmured in a weak voice, the angel immediately fell silent and watched her with hunger and pain filled eyes. She leaned forward closer to him, enjoying his smell one last time, it was like it had just stormed.

"I love...you." She sighed the last word, relaxing the angel's arms and closing her eyes as the blackness took her. Castiel let out a choked noise and nestled his head against her shoulder, his shoulders shaking in a silent sob. He looked up finally after a few minutes, tears streaking his face and making his eyes red.

"Goodbye stranger I fell in love with. You will forever be a good memory in my heart." He whispered softly, his voice was thick with emotion.


End file.
